Looking for Angels
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: AU, Raven Vandella is a stripper who strips for money and occasionally has sex with someone to get bigger bucks, due to living in such a harsh world. When a rich man named Orion Pax of the Pax Company comes in for his birthday, Raven finds herself attracted to the man, but due to her job, she has no time for a relationship. Full Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Looking for Angels **

**Summary: **AU, Raven Vandella is a stripper who strips for money and occasionally has sex with someone to get bigger bucks, due to living in such a harsh world. When a rich man named Orion Pax of the Pax Company comes in for his birthday, Raven finds herself attracted to the man, but due to her job, she has no time for a relationship. What happens when Orion comes for more, but instead, he wants to get to know her?

**A/N: **I'm going with Orion Pax because...well, I dunno, I like the name better for a more modern setting. Everyone in human and this is a normal, modern fanfiction. Rated M for violence/smut/rape and mentions of rape.

_**Chapter 1**_

"See ya next week, sweetheart."

Pale blue eyes watched as three hundred dollars, in cash, were placed down on the table next to the bed. The tall, somewhat heavy-set man left the room, completely satisfied with his night. A sign escaped the young woman and she sat up slowly, looking down at herself. Bloodied bite marks and scratches littered her thighs, stomach, shoulders and breasts.

Even semen that covered her thighs and backside.

Raven got up slowly, shakily all most, wincing and biting her lip as she walked. The customer had been a bit rough with her, not that she didn't expect it. She walked over to the door and opened it, switching the light on. It was a bathroom. The Sexy Diva was a strip joint in downtown Manhattan, a very large club that had many strippers, prostitutes and even male ones.

Yes, the Sexy Diva had male strippers and prostitutes.

The club had bedrooms only set for pleasuring customers and had bathrooms connected to them. She closed the door and walked over to the shower, turning it onto the hot water. She needed to clean up before heading home. After showering, she put the red lacy bra and underwear back on. This was her bathroom and bedroom used for pleasuring customers.

Looking at herself in the mirror, Raven heaved a great sigh. Being 24-years old, she looked younger than she did. She was a short woman, around 5'3", which some people mistaken her for being younger than 21. She had dyed bright red hair that reached the middle of her back, bangs sweeping over the right side of her face. Her pale blue eyes had dark bags under them from the lack of sleep, old scars and wounds littering her skin.

She had tattoos as well, even one that covered most of her left arm. She rubbed the back of her head gently and cleaned up, then left the bathroom. She slipped on a pair of skinny jeans and a tank top, then put her knee high boots on. She grabbed the three hundred dollars in cash and slipped that into her shoulder purse, then grabbed what she needed and headed to the room where the strippers got ready.

"Hey darlin'." One of the strippers said to Raven as she came in. She was a beautiful woman of 30-years old, with curly blonde hair and deep green eyes. She was very curvy and had large breasts, all natural. She despised implants. "You headin' home?" Her Southern accent came out quite a bit as she spoke.

"Yeah, it's the end of my shift. Nine o'clock." Raven said and grabbed her black leather jacket off the coat rack and slipped it on. "What about you, Darcy?"

"I got one more hour." Darcy replied and glanced over at the younger female. She frowned seeing the bite mark on her chest. "Was he a bit rough?"

"Yeah, but it's to be expected and I need the money."

"Oh? How much he pay ya?"

"Three hundred."

"Damn, that's pretty good."

"Mmhmm." Raven nodded in agreement. "Well, see ya tomorrow."

"Stay safe, darlin'."

Raven said the same and then left the back of the club, heading out. Disco lights flashed and music played through the club, strippers dancing on the poles, taking the money as it was handed to them by the men sitting around the pole tables.

She hated her job, but due to being in a cruel and unforgiving world, Raven had to do what she could to get money. She pulled her jacket around herself tighter and left the club, catching a taxi to get her home. She lived about twenty minutes away from the Sexy Diva, in an apartment that was very small and had one bedroom and one bathroom. That's all she needed it for, was herself. She didn't need anyone else.

Due to what she did, Raven actually made pretty good money. She sometimes got paid really handsomely for both stripping and having sex with others. One time she got over 5000 dollars because the men were rich and willing to pay a lot if they got to do whatever with her. Let's just say that she couldn't walk nearly a full day.

Raven paid the taxi driver when he came up to her apartment building and told him to have a goodnight. She got out and climbed up the steps to her apartment. She lived on the third floor and was glad, because the building was only three stories high. People often had parties and had their loud music on. She grabbed her keys from her purse and unlocked her apartment, then went inside, shutting the door behind her and locking it.

Her kitchen/dining room and living room were all on the same side, while the hallway went down the other side, having her bedroom, bathroom and laundry room. She had a large bookshelf near the large window in the living room, that overlooked the city as far as it could. She set her shoulder bag on the recliner and took her boots off, setting them near the door on a small rug.

Heading into the kitchen, she opened the fridge and looked around for something to eat. She needed to go grocery shopping over the weekend, which she had off, Saturday and Sunday. She most often used those days to relax and heal from her bites and scratches. A normal bite would take a few days to heal, while a bloodied bite would take about a week to heal. Scratches took less than a week to heal. She opted for some leftover hamburger helper and heated that up, then grabbed a fork and a Pepsi from the fridge, then went to the couch to eat. She turned her television on and began eating as she turned it to the news channel.

"_Tonight on the NBC News, we will be interviewing Obsidian Pax and his wife, Ariel Pax and their son, Orion Pax..." _

Raven scoffed.

The Pax Family was the richest family in New York. They were famous for their security systems and health. Obsidian and Ariel Pax were middle aged, about mid 60's, while their only son Orion Pax was about 32. Raven did find Orion Pax very attractive, of course, he was a very handsome and good-looking man. No wonder he's had so many girlfriends. There was rumors that Orion Pax hadn't quite found the right woman yet, since his parents always set him up on blind dates. They wanted their son to have a girlfriend, get married and have children.

Raven was jealous. She couldn't have children due to being in a car accident a few years ago, forcing a pipe right through a couple of her reproductive organs. She could have sex all she wanted, but she couldn't get pregnant. She was on birth control and was very lucky to not get any diseases. She only made the man wear a condom if she didn't like them, but if she did, it was up to them. The guy tonight only had anal sex with her, and oral sex.

She took no pleasure for herself tonight.

Back to Orion Pax, again, he was a very handsome man. He normally wore suits when he needed to (hot damn, he looked good in a suit), but he was seen wearing jeans, t-shirts and jackets when he was out and about. He always had his black-blue hair neat and parted. He had vivid blue eyes, which were fucking gorgeous according to women and even men. He was tall, around 6'2" (which made Raven almost a foot shorter than him) and was physically fit and muscular. She had seen pictures of him in magazines.

But still, he was rich, and his parents being pompous assholes, Raven wondered if Orion was the same way. It was possible that he wasn't. What she would give to have somebody to call her own...somebody like him.

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Raven. No way someone like him would want to be with you...a stripper...a prostitute...a slut. _

Raven almost cringed at her own thoughts. But her mind was right, no one would want to be with someone like her, especially not Orion Pax. She sighed and got up, turning the television off, sick of hearing about the Pax family. She tossed the remote down on the couch and got up to throw her trash away.

She cleaned up whatever mess she made and headed to bed. She turned on the small lamp by her bedside and took off her clothes, then changed into a pair of shorts and a sleeping shirt. Crawling into bed, she snuggled deep into her covers after switching the light off.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day before the weekend.

**A/N: Like I said before, this is all completely AU, which means Alternative Universe. Warning, this fanfiction is going to have a lot of lemon scenes and smut/sex in it, rape and mentions of rape as well. If you are not comfortable with that, I suggest going back now. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Looking for Angels **

_**Chapter 2**_

"Son, what are you going to be doing for your birthday?"

Orion blinked, glancing up at his father with his vivid, blue eyes. The 32-year old man had been thinking deeply. He had joined his parents for breakfast at their mansion on the outskirts of Manhattan. Of course, he lived in his own apartment on the other side of the city. "Ironhide and Jazz are taking me out later tonight, they said it was a surprise." He replied, his deep, baritone voice speaking with confidence. He planned to have fun tonight, on his 32nd birthday.

"Maybe they'll be taking you to another date." Ariel gave a soft giggle.

Orion couldn't help but sigh. For nearly three years now, he had been in too many relationships, he had lost count of them. Most of them were blind dates and they were women that he had little to no interest in him. Most of them were really...bitchy, and demanded things of him, especially sex. He was no virgin, but he didn't like people of thinking of him as a sex fiend.

"No...I do not believe so, mother." He said.

"Well, even if that's not the case, have fun tonight." She leaned down and kissed the top of his head affectionately. "My handsome man."

Orion couldn't help but smile softly.

After breakfast, Orion bid his parents goodbye for now and drove off on his vehicle, which was a 2014 silver Camaro. He headed off, driving for a while and just exploring the city, though he had done this many times. He had to meet Ironhide and Jazz outside the Sexy Diva at six PM. He arrived at the Sexy Diva at six PM, seeing his two friends outside, waiting.

Ironhide was a bulky and muscular man in his late twenties, his skin toned to a darkened tone, since he worked outside for his job. His hair was short and shaved, his dark eyes fierce. He wore a pair of black jeans, with a t-shirt that complimented his form and boots. Jazz wasn't as bulky or muscular, but he was a physically fit man. He had blonde-brown hair that was short and spiked, having cerulean blue eyes. He wore a pair of blue jeans with a gray v-neck shirt that showed off his chest slightly and sneakers.

Orion blinked at the strip club. "You brought me to a strip club?"

"Hell yeah! Listen, buddy," Ironhide threw a muscular arm over Orion's shoulders. "You need to find yourself a real woman, not those skanky bitches who only want sex from you."

"And you thought a strip club would be perfect for me to find the woman of my dreams?" Orion asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, duh! Where else are you gonna find attractive women?" Jazz grinned.

Orion sighed softly and rolled his eyes. Just this once, since it was his birthday. "Alright...but just this once."

Ironhide grinned and he shoved the older man into the strip club, where they were all met with music playing and women walking around, dressed in revealing outfits and serving drinks. A few of the men got a bit touchy with them, but the women only ignored the touches and served their customers. Orion glanced at the woman dancing on poles, entertaining the men sitting close to the platforms. This was going to be an interesting night.

A red-headed waitress led them to a table and took their orders. Jazz whistled, looking around. "Damn, I wonder which one of these girls is gonna give Orion the night of his life."

Orion rolled his eyes and looked around, the waitress bringing them their drinks. He caught the glance of a red-head, who was swinging around a pole and swaying her hips. Her hair was curly and her hair looked more so to be dyed, instead of it being natural. She looked young to be a stripper, appearing to be in her late teens to early twenties.

"Already eyeing somebody, Orion?" Jazz teased.

Orion blinked, looking away. He had been distracted for a moment and turned his gaze to Jazz. "What?"

Jazz laughed a bit and he leaned over to Ironhide, whispering in his ear and smirking. The bulky man nodded and smirked deviously, where he tapped a waitress on the shoulder and she turned towards him with a smile. "Hey, what will it take for that red-head to come over here and give our buddy the night of his life?"

"Ironhide-." Orion began.

"Ah! That's Raven. She's lovely. Hold on, I'll get her for you." she said and headed off to grab the red-head named 'Raven'.

Orion sighed and sent his two friends a half-hearted glare. They only smirked at him and within moments, Raven came over, pushing a curl away from her forehead. "Well gentlemen, who's the lucky one here today?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip and jutting it out suggestively.

"Our buddy here, Orion." Jazz said.

Raven looked to Orion and the corner of her lip twitched as they locked gazes with each other. She then smiled and stepped closer to Orion, letting out a seductive purr as she bent over a bit and placed a hand on his thigh. Her fingers didn't even reach the outside of his thigh. "Well, so you're the lucky man, Orion Pax. It's your birthday, today, isn't it?"

"Yes." Orion replied, searching the girl's face.

"Well then, since it's your birthday today, I'll give you the best night of your life. And for a discount as well. Half the price of whatever you want to pay me." she said, her other hand on his shoulder. "Whatdya say, handsome?"

"Um-."

"Oh, go on buddy! Have some fun!" Ironhide pushed his shoulder.

Orion sighed softly. "Sure." he nodded, looking back to Raven.

"Well then, let's head into the back, sexy." Raven purred and took Orion's hand, tugging him off his seat. He went with her, not knowing what she had planned for him. She led him into the back, where girls always took their customers when they wanted to have their dicks sucked or wanted to have the girls fuck them or let the men do whatever they wanted with them. She took him into the room, closing the door behind them once both of them were in. She brought him over to the queen-sized bed and pushed on his chest, making him sit down on the edge of the bed.

Orion looked up at her as she smiled sweetly at him. "Now then handsome, what do you want me to do? It's your birthday after all. What does the birthday boy want today?"

"I don't...know honestly. I've never had this happen to me before..." he admitted. "I mean-."

"Well, we all know you're not a virgin." she said, kneeling down in front of him as she placed her hands on his knees. "Why don't we start with some stroking...then some sucking?" she purred, pushing his knees apart. Her nimble fingers moved up and undid the button on his jeans, then she took care of the belt. "Lift your hips, handsome."

Orion lifted his hips and he was ashamed to even say that he was already aroused from the situation. Raven took off his jeans with accuracy and pulled his cotton boxers down with them and she pulled them both down to his ankles, before she turned her pale gaze to his erection. He was half-hard and a good seven or eight inches long and decently thick. So it wasn't always the skinny ones who were big.

Orion's cheeks were a soft shade of red. He hadn't expected something like this. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest when the soft pads of her fingers brushed across his length. "You're big...and hot." she purred, scooting closer to him as she wrapped her fingers around him, pumping him slowly to start off with.

His back arched and he shut his blue eyes as he felt more blood flow south and it made him even harder. His fingers clutched the soft, satin-like bed sheets and he let out of the softest of moans. He felt her fingers gently flick the underside of his erection, then his heart jumped in his chest when her thumb rubbed the very tip. Her hands were definitely skilled. Orion wondered how long she had been working here. His thoughts flew out of his mind when her tongue slid across the tip of his length.

The situation made his body even warmer.

He opened his eyes, soft pants leaving his lips as he looked down at her. Her eyes were closed and her free hand was on his knee, fingers keeping a good grip so he wouldn't knee her accidentally. Her tongue swirled around his length, starting from the very tip and going all the way to the base. She traced the top and sides, tracing any veins. He twitched in her grasp and moaned when she plunged her mouth down on him, taking him all the way to the back of his throat.

"O-oh...god..." he breathed.

Raven hummed and moaned, swallowing around him and causing him to buck, where as he grew embarrassed by that and stilled his hips again. He...he wanted to know what she felt like. He had a hunch that she never got to feel pleasure for herself...

And he wanted to give that too her.

Orion grasped her head and pulled her back off his length and she looked up at him with confusion. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"When's the last time you got pleasure for yourself?" he asked.

Raven blinked and frowned. "That's not my job. My job is to make sure you're satisfied-." she started, but was interrupted when he pulled her up and into his lap, his large arms going around her body. "No...it's your birthday, I should be-."

"I don't care if it's my birthday." he said and reached around for the bra she wore, unclipping it and letting it fall to the floor. Her breasts were just slightly above average, about a C and were perky. He then moved them around and pressed her to the bed, leaning over her body as he kicked his shoes off, then his jeans and boxers next. He pulled his shirt off next and looked down at her, seeing the redness in her cheeks.

"W-what are you...?" she stammered.

"It's my birthday, right? So you have to pleasure me, right?"

"Yes, but-."

"Then please...let me give us both that. What you deserve, Raven." he whispered, cupping her cheek in his large palm.

Raven stared up at him, startled and above all, flabbergasted. After a long moment, she finally nodded. She would let him. After all, it was his birthday and he was her customer. She had to do as he requested. His bright blue eyes scanned every inch of her torso, his hands reaching to her chest. Raven gasped softly when his hands grasped her breasts, massaging them and his fingers rolled her nipples between them, causing them to turn to hard buds. She arched into his touch, her body submitting to the sensations that coursed through her body.

He moved his hands down again, tracing over her soft, but sensitive skin. He knew she was sensitive as her skin twitched whenever he caressed her skin. He made short work of the seductive panties she wore, feeling her body shudder a bit. Orion realized how small she was and knew he was going to have to be careful.

"You're beautiful, Raven..." He said softly, his fingers ghosting over her thighs.

Raven felt her cheeks heat up. She wasn't beautiful. Cute maybe. She had several customers tell her that she was at least pretty enough to want a man to fuck her and pay her several dollars. She sometimes had customers pay her half-ass, claiming they weren't blowing all of their money on a prostitute. And that's exactly what she was.

Orion spread her thighs, seeing her smooth, flawless skin. She kept herself well-groomed. Orion had past girlfriends who didn't do that and had hygiene issues, which was a big turn off. He saw the marks on Raven's body and felt bad for her. She was just trying to get by in life and she had to go for a job like this. He caressed her skin, getting closer to her core. Raven's breath hitched when his thumb barely pressed against her clit, rubbing in circles. She shut her eyes tightly and arched her hips as pleasure coursed through her. What was he doing to her?

Raven moaned softly as his fingers traveled down, rubbing around her core. She was already hot and wet, which was completely different for her. "N-no..." she grabbed his hand, not letting him put his fingers in.

"Raven, please, I don't want to hurt you." Orion pleaded.

"I'll be fine...just go slow..." she said softly.

He hesitated for a moment, not wanting to hurt her. But he complied with her wishes and lifted up her legs to wrap them around his hips. He pressed the tip of his length to her core and with a nod from her, he began pressing in.

Raven had not expected the pleasure and heat that came from Orion. She had expected it to hurt, for her to feel even a tiny sting, but she didn't. All she felt was the insanely hot flesh of his erection, slowly pressing into her body. The sensation made her moan and tighten her legs around his waist, and pull him flush against her. Orion gasped from the feeling of her body around him and he groaned from her heat. She was tight, so tight. He was buried to the hilt, hands gripping her hips firmly, but gently.

Raven trembled from the feeling. While he certainly wasn't the first guy to actually care about her well being, he was the biggest. Honestly, she had expected him to be rough with her like most customers were, but this...this was good. It _felt _good. He felt good. And for the first time in a long time, she actually enjoyed sex with a customer.

"W-wow...holy...shit..." Raven breathed, her face dazed and her fingers clutching the blanket. "You feel...good..."

"S-so do you..." Orion groaned softly, pulling out until the tip was in and thrusted back in, starting a slow and steady pace. The heat was almost unbearable, but he wasn't going to stop. He heard the soft moans and mewls that came from the woman underneath him, knowing that she was enjoying this as much as he was. He lifted up her hips more, driving himself deeper into her body.

Raven threw her head back and moaned loudly, arching her back off the bed. Her hands reached up and grasped his shoulders tightly, nails slightly digging them into his skin. He hissed at the feeling, then picked up his pace, finding the feeling of her nails stimulating and erotic.

"A-ahh..._mmmggg_..." Raven gasped as he brushed against those bundle of sensitive nerves inside her body. "O-oh..."

"There?" he asked, doing it again.

"P-please..." she moaned and then cried out loudly when he slammed right into that spot.

Orion leaned down and kissed her deeply, causing Raven's eyes to shoot open. She was surprised by the kiss, but in all, she was too into the pleasure to even fight him. Their tongues tangled and fought, eventually with him winning the upper hand. Finally, she started clenching around him as he throbbed and twitched inside her. They were both close.

"O-Orion, I'm...!" Raven moaned as her arms wrapped around his shoulders, keeping him close.

"Please, Raven, cum for me!" he groaned and slammed into her spot one last time.

Stars erupted in her vision and she bucked, letting out a howl of pleasure as her walls tightened around him and she came, experiencing the most mind-numbing and body-rocking orgasm of her life. Orion moaned out loudly and thrusted through his own orgasm, filling her body up to the brim and then some. Raven twitched and moaned, arching her back again before she went limp underneath him, her legs and arms loosening around him. Orion hugged her to his chest, his body trembling as he pulled them both up into a sitting position.

Raven opened her eyes, feeling like she had died and gone to heaven. She was resting her head against his shoulder, her limbs still around him. Orion's large arms were around her, keeping her safe and close to him.

"D...did I do good?" Raven breathed. "Are you satisfied, birthday boy?"

"Yes." he nodded, pulling back a bit to look at her. His hand reached up and brushed the hair away from her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Raven pulled away from him, inching away from his touch. She slipped off him with a soft noise and laid down, exhausted. "Pay me whatever you want. It's your birthday after all." she said softly.

Orion frowned softly. She still thought of herself as nothing but a prostitute. He sighed softly and waited until his body cooled down, then he got dressed. He grabbed his wallet and took a check out, then used the pen on the small desk to write a check. He set it down on the end table. "Get yourself out of this, Raven...you don't deserve this." he said softly before leaving.

Raven watched him go and she rolled onto her side, grabbing the check he left. Her eyes widened in surprise.

He wrote a check for $50,000. That was enough to last her for the rest of her life.

Raven got up and put the check in her wallet, knowing she would need to put that in her bank account tomorrow. She sighed softly to herself.

She had to get out.


End file.
